Supana Churu
Supana Churu is one of the female students that currently attends Akademi High School. Her appearance was modeled by Druelbozo. Appearance Supana Churu wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. In an unfinished design by Druelbozo, she had black hair and both of her eyes were visible. She has two big skull hair clips for her twisted dark blue ponytails that fall down to her shoulders. Her bangs are parted so that they are not in her face. Her left eye is purple, but the right eye is hidden by a medical eye patch. The top half of her face is shadowed. She has a bust size of 1. Supana wears a black choker with a crescent moon on it. If the club disbands, she will not wear the choker anymore. Druelbozo says that the skull clips she wears can change expressions, but no expressions have been seen in-game yet. Druelbozo said that the Occult Club members would wear simple black leggings. Since this was not shown in later builds, it's unknown if this will be in the full game or just a guess by Druelbozo. YandereDev specifically wanted all of the Occult Club to have Oka Ruto's hair color. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, Supana is a Coward. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder she will start begging Yandere-chan to spare her life in exchange for her silence. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. If she sees the player murder anyone, she will believe them to be possessed by a demon, according to Oka. Because she is a Coward, if the player has their phone out and pointed at her, she will hide her face. Routine At 7:05 AM, Supana enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the Occult Club on the first floor. At 8:00 AM, Supana walks into Classroom 2-2 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM, and leaves to go back to the Occult Club at 1:00 PM. Supana walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and finishes her afternoon classes at 3:30 PM. Afterwards, she heads to the Occult Club and stays there until the end of the day. If the player joins in club activities, she will unsuccessfully try to summon a demon with the other members from 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. If the Occult Club is inactive, she will socialize with the other former members outside of the club during periods when she would normally attend it (7:15 AM, 1:00 PM, and 3:30 PM). Trivia *She was implemented in the January 1st, 2016 Build. *Supana's name is a play on the word "Supernatural" when transcribed into Japanese Katakana: Supanachuru (スパナチュル). *Her appearance is a reference to Marie from Skullgirls.http://comments.deviantart.com/1/576384146/4013211753 *She was the third Occult Club member to be shown publicly, Oka Ruto being the first, and Shin Higaku the second. *Yandere-chan can wear Supana's eyepatch by pressing P once. *As stated in her Student Info, she claims to wear her medical eyepatch due to a problem with her vision, but as she refuses to provide details, there are rumors that she is lying. Illustrations Supana Illustration.png|Supana in Bucket Based Murder in Yandere Simulator Gallery DisbandedOccultClubConversing.png|Supana conversing outside the Occult Club. Category:Females Category:Female Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Coward (Persona)